No6 Nous deux
by sora-eaurose
Summary: Nezumi et Shion se retrouve après un an de séparation. Comment cela va-t-il se passait ? [ Attention Lemon. ]
1. Chap 1 Sa présence

Prologue:

_"On se reverra a coup sûr." Ce sont les dernières paroles que j'ai entendus sortir de tes lèvres, alors que je tenais ce bébé que nous avions sauvé dans mes bras je te regardais t'éloigner au loin..._

**Shion point de vue:**

_Je répète dans ma tête ce moment depuis déjà deux ans... Chaque fois que je croise une souris j'espère qu'elle est là pour m'apporter de tes nouvelles... Mais ce n'est jamais le cas... Je reste assis des heures devant l'endroit où nous nous sommes séparé, fixant l'horizon... Tu sais à cet endroit ils ont construit un parc pour enfants, c'est un endroit joli maintenant. La petite Flora m'accompagne aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans jours pour jours que nous nous sommes quittés. Ton image est très présente dans ma tête et mon coeur chavire en entendent ton nom "Nezumi" ... Même si ce n'est pas le plus joli prénom au monde, pour moi il me semble magnifique.._

**Nezumi point de vue:**

_Depuis que je suis partie, je n'ai de cesse de te surveiller.. Je pense chaque jour à-toi, chaque heure chaque minute, même tes gestes idiot me manque... Les souris que tu poursuis sont les miennes, mais tu ne le sauras pas, j'ai décidé de rester caché.. Aujourd'hui cela fait deux ans jours pour jours que je suis partie, que je t'ai laissé.._

_Je suis caché dans l'angle mort derrière le parc je regarde une enfant s'amuser derrière elle un jeune homme, toi... Mes yeux on était submerger de larmes, je me sentais si faible, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir.. Pas comme ça... Je le regardais s'occuper de cet enfant, m'étant promis de ne pas l'approché à nouveau je me tourne pour partir..._

**Puis...**

- Nezu... Nezumi!

Je vis le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc courir hors du parc et je partis vite la tête basse en sens inverse à lui... Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rattrape. Que sa main atteigne mon bras, qu'il puisse m'effleurer, car si cela venait à se produire je ne pourrais plus être l'homme fort qu'il connaissait... Il se mit a crié plus fort, mon prénom raisonné dans tout le parc, il se mit a pleuré en comprennent que je le fuis..

Quand je fus à l'abri de mes craintes et de l'homme que j'aimais, je m'étais surpris à-moi aussi pleuré, je l'avais blessé et j'en étais désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...


	2. Chap 2 Des explications

Tu me dois des explication !

**Shion point de vue:**

J'étais là a crié son prénom désespérément, puis j'ai compris... Il me fuit.. Pourquoi ? Qu'es que j'ai fait ? Nezumi... Reviens moi... Je t'en supplie... Quand l'homme que j'aimais, disparue de ma vue je tombe au sol, mes mains sur mes yeux humidifier de mes larmes, mon coeur me fessait mal, il était si lourd... Pourquoi ne voulais-t-il me fuir ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- NEZUMI ! Reviens.. Reviens...

Shion avait la voie de plus en plus faible et sangloter il se sentait si mal d'être fuis ainsi... Fuis part l'homme qu'il aimait... Le jeune blandinet se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pleurant du geste de son aimer...

**Nezumi point de vue:**

L'entendre pleurer me fendais le coeur, il crie mon prénom a en plus pouvoirs... Je savais que je fessais cela pour ne pas le décevoir, mais la mon coeur se fendait, briser par les cris de celui qu'il l'avait envahi.

Puis je murmurais à moi-même un "Je suis désolé... Tellement désolée Shion..." Sur ces mots je reprend mon chemin en direction du centre-ville. Sous ma surprise derrière moi Shion était en train de me re-courir après et même de me semer, puis sans comprendre je sens des bras me saisir et me faire tomber au sol en m'entraînent avec lui. Nos de corps se heurte au sol l'un contre l'autre Shion en pleurent, moi surpris et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Sh-Shion ! Que fait tu ?!

Il avait son visage cachait contre mon cou, la chaleur de son souffle était si douce.. Je savais déjà que je ne pourrais plus partir de ses bras et que je devrais lui donner des explications..

**Shion point de vue:**

Dans un hèlent je le poursuis et lui saute dessus, le fessant tomber au sol avec moi. Mon corps s'écrase contre le sien, je pose ma tête dans son cou en pleurant, le serrant fort dans mes bras.


End file.
